Night
by Depp1987
Summary: Three of triology plus main story sneak peek:) No copy right intended!


**Night**

**Jack feels like the night will never end and this is how one is supposed to calm down a scared human child? **

Hours, yes, it had to be hours. His body could make the world freez but it couldn't make time go any faster. He began to memorize the patterns on the walls of his room, as he walked up and down the thing, with a whimpering little one in his arms.

"Shhhh, shhhh, easy…" Jack whispered. He landed another lap down the room. He whispered something under his breath to Jamie. Jack was so tired, he actually had no idea what he was saying.

"Bunny, listen to me, nothing can take you away from me OK? Jamie please, what can I do to make you get that, kiddo." Jack was past afraid, more like terrified. Sandy came in and tried to gently lull him into a sleep.

"Thanks…. Let me see what I can get out of him." Jack whispered. It must have been 4 in the morning. Jamie laid on his chest, tears streaming down his face.

"Once upon a time… there was a wonderful little boy, and he had everything and something extra. Bunny, do you know what that was?" Jack peered down at him and softly started rocking him.

"A Guardian?" Jamie said betwn a yawn.

"The little boy loved him very much and was very very scared. He didnt want to ever be separated from him." Jack continues rocking, looking up at Manny.

_You have something up ypur sleeve… _Jack sways back and forth, his body almost in time with Jamie's breathing.

"I need him, and he needs me… How did you know?" Jack whispered in the darkness. He moved over to the bed, gently laying his little one down, not moving his arms at all.

"Listen to me…" he whispered in Jamie's free ear.

"You're my life, OK bunny. Nothing will ever replace you and if anyone hurts you I'll kill them. I promise." Jack eyed his staff leaning in the corner.

"I swear Jamie, I'll absolutely hunt them down if they hurt my little bunny." Jack almost went to a louder volume, and then saw his bunny moving slightly.

"Shhh its OK, that's it, that's my bunny." Jack was beyond exhausted, and he knew this little fantasy couldn't go on forever; believe it or not, he did want it to more than anything.

"And the little boy knew that he was, and always would be taken care of by his favorite Guardian. Forever and ever…" Jamie was out cold now, and Jack was about to collapse. Finally he had him to sleep.

**SNEAK PEEK**

"Jamie! JAMIE! NOOO!" jack slide to a landing and he wrapped him up in his arms. He held him close, his knees messy from the dirt. That was weeks ago, and his baby was still motionless in the North Pole.

"Jack…" Bunny looked at his friend then to the sleeping boy.

"Listen to me, his face is permanently damaged. I don't think it's reparable, even after death." Jack looked up, and held his little bundle in his arms.

"Bunny, please wake up for us…" Jack felt his hand being squeezed back. Jamie opened his eyes, staring at his Guardian, his Jack.

"Oh… Oh God, bunny.. Its OK… Its gonna be aright," Jack fell onto his bed and sobbed. Jamie wrapped his arms around jack holding him tight; he wasn't dead, he was home with his family.

But that was weeks ago, an now Jack was in for the struggle of his life; saving his bunny.

"Jack…" Jamie whispered, he was standing by the bed. Jack looked up, and saw the face wasn't one of anger, he had tears in his eyes; real pain for the first time in months.

"Oh bunny, come here…" Jack held out his arms, and wrapped him in a hug. Jamie's tears went all over his hoodie. Jack saw Bunnymund out of the corner of his eye.

"No one wants me!" Jack heard the angry tears, full of rage that he had been expressing.

"Bunny, that is not tre. I LOVE YOU!" Jack held him tither against him. Jamie was shaking like a scared child.

"Why did he take me, and NOT fix me?!" jack felt tears streaming down his face. They froze as they came down.

"Cause it happened that way, sweetie-pea. If I could take the scars on for you I would… OK, or North or Tooth or Sandy." Jack sniffed, Jamie was trembling with every word that came out.

"NO! he knew you wanted me, but he didn't want us to have it be easy… he made me into this so I would have pain even if I had you! He did this to hurt us both!"

"Jamie… he never bends things to his will. He just takes them as they happen, he chooses who h wants, and he wanted you. I want you, bunny I NEED you." Jack whispered, his voice hoarse.

"I'll never be you…"

"Kiddo, who said you had to be me. We all have our own magic, and being here is about everything we all have together."

"I'll never get passed this… I should have never been given to you… I'm nothing but a burden…" Jack held him as tight as he could.

"NO! even when you pushed me away and I had to hold you in my lap as you screamed for me to put you down, you were so consumed with anger, I couldn't. Brothers are forever. OK, you're my Jamie, my little bunny. All I want is you, and nothing will ever change that. All ive seen from the time you were a little boy is how much I love you." Jamie pulled away, and looked at his older brother. His tears came faster now.

"Shhhh, shhhh, I know bunny…. I know, there's my good little bunny… that's a good boy." Jack smoothed his hair, and held his face in his hands.

"Your beautiful to me, and you are mine. Those are the only two things I care about, Jamie." Jmie laid his head on Jack's chest, just like when he was little. There was something so beautifully familiar about it. Jamie fell asleep in his brother's arms, and Jack knew this was the end of his long road of anger. He felt him suck the frost off his hoodie, as if taste was essential to their closeness. Jack lay in his bed drained. The days, into weeks, into hours of intense therapy and emotional healing. How had he survived seeing the one thing he loved more than life hurt to the point of an emotional breakdown. The Guardian in him was what had gotten him through it all.


End file.
